1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to computer accessories, and more specifically, to a cover for a tablet PC with an integral keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent innovations in touch screen function and application development, tablet PCs are experiencing a dramatic surge in popularity.
A popular tablet PC provides all the functions of a standard desktop or notebook PC, but, rather than relying on a keyboard and mouse for data input and operation control, provides full access through touch screen function integrated into the display.
While certain available applications provide a virtual on-screen keyboard allowing basic input of text characters, response and behavior of the simulated keyboard is severely limited, rendering everyday use of the tablet PC impractical. One solution to this problem has previously been to provide a docking station for the tablet with attached or integral keyboard. Such solution, however, negates the portability advantage of the tablet PC. While portable keyboards are available, accompanying transport of these devices with the tablet again compromises convenience.
One recently popular solution has been to integrate a keyboard component into a folio-style cover for the tablet PC, wherein, when closed, the tablet PC can be transported with minimal added size or weight, and, when opened, can be supported substantially perpendicular to a supporting surface with a usable keyboard situated for use at the front bottom edge of the tablet PC, presenting a configuration essentially the same as a deployed notebook computer. Such covers provide the added advantage of protection for the surface and touch panel during transport and storage.
However, certain of these cover types, in the interest of portability, provide only a thin mat-type keyboard which stows compactly for transport. As is known, though, such keyboards provide a considerably diminished experience of the user in terms of effective input.
Further, when deployed, many folio-type covers allow the tablet PC to be supported at only a single, or, at most, few, angles to the supporting surface. Given the known limitations of LCD viewing, in response to varying environmental illumination conditions, such restrictions can negatively affect the usability of the tablet PC, diminishing the inherent portability advantage thereof.
As well, in most covers, removal of the tablet PC from the cover for handheld use in its originally conceived configuration is complicated and unwieldy.
Finally, when use of the tablet PC in the cover is complete, and the entire apparatus is to be prepared for transport, it is necessary for the tablet PC to be manually shut down or placed in power-saving suspension mode, and the keyboard to be turned off, to avoid unwanted activation or operation. While many currently manufactured notebook computers utilize a magnetic proximity system to automatically shut down the tablet PC or place the tablet PC in power-saving suspension mode and turn off the keyboard, folio-type tablet PC covers provide either no such means, or provide a protruding button-like control to perform the required actions, either by manual activation or being configured to activate automatically when the structure is collapsed. Even so, such controls interrupt the aesthetic continuity of the cover, and are prone to breakage and malfunction.
Thus, what is called for is a solution addressing the described limitations.